Kenny's Empoleon
Kenny's Empoleon (Japanese: ケンゴのエンペルト Kengo's Emperte) is 's starter Pokémon. History Empoleon was first seen as a Prinplup in Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!. It proved to be very strong when it was battling against 's despite its disadvantage. In the next episode, it put up a good fight against Dawn's Piplup. At first Prinplup didn't want to be friends with its weaker, pre-evolved form, but after being saved by Piplup, they soon became friends. Prinplup appeared in a flashback in Buizel Your Way Out Of This!. It then made a cameo appearance in Throwing the Track Switch during Marian's television show, in which it was revealed to have helped Kenny win the Sage Town Pokémon Contest, earning Kenny his second Ribbon. It appeared in Journey to the Unown!, at the start with Kenny. Prinplup was next seen in Team Shocker! where it helped Kenny get to the final round of the Solaceon Town , but eventually lost to Jessie's Dustox. Prinplup again made a cameo with Kenny on television in A Breed Stampede!. It is shown that it has helped him earned his third Ribbon. It also appeared in Stopped in the Name of Love!, alongside Barry's Empoleon and Dawn's Piplup. In Old Rivals, New Tricks!, Prinplup was used in the Battle Stage of the . It managed to defeat its first two opponents to reach the finals, where it went up against Dawn's Ambipom. Prinplup started the battle by using Drill Peck, but Ambipom blocked the attack with Swift and then used Double Team. After that, Prinplup used Bubble Beam to destroy the illusory copies Ambipom had created. However, before the attack could hit the real Ambipom, Dawn had the idea to implement ping pong moves into the battle and asked Ambipom to use Focus Punch, sending the bubbles back to Prinplup. Seeing that, Kenny asked Prinplup to repel the bubbles with Metal Claw. The bubbles went back and forth for a while until Prinplup used Bubble Beam again. This time, instead of repelling the bubbles, Ambipom used Double Hit to destroy them. With the bubbles keeping Ambipom busy, Prinplup approached her with Drill Peck, but Ambipom saw Prinplup coming and countered with Focus Punch. The two clashed in midair but Prinplup quickly recovered, jumping high and then using Drill Peck while nosediving and spinning. Ambipom proceeded to use Double Hit, but the move was unable to stop Prinplup. Ambipom was taken aback by this and Prinplup attacked her with another Drill Peck, knocking her out and winning the battle. This victory gave Kenny the Sandalstraw Ribbon, his fourth Contest Ribbon overall. Between helping Kenny win the Sandalstraw Ribbon and Kenny's participation in the Grand Festival, Prinplup evolved into and learned two new moves: and . In Last Call — First Round!, Kenny used Empoleon alongside his in the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. However during an attempt to create a Flash Cannon- combination, Empoleon accidentally knocked Floatzel out, its Flash Cannon being too powerful for Floatzel to handle. As a result of this mistake, Kenny failed to make it past the first round. Kenny used Empoleon in Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port! in a battle against Ash's Buizel in which it was able to defeat Buizel. It also seemed to have developed a rivalry with Buizel following its win. Personality and characteristics Natural of its species, Empoleon is always very proud and doesn't give others respect until they have, in its eyes, 'proved themselves worthy'. This was seen both when it met Dawn's Piplup for the first time and when it was pitted against Ash's Buizel. Like Buizel, Empoleon can be quite headstrong, developing their short-lived rivalry over a trivial issue, after Buizel's attack nearly hit its target. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Hydro Cannon|1=Metal Claw|2=Flash Cannon|3=Drill Peck}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Hydro Cannon|1=Metal Claw|2=Flash Cannon|3=Drill Peck}}|image2=Kenny Prinplup mod 4}}|0=Mist|1=Drill Peck|2=BubbleBeam|3=Metal Claw}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Mist|1=Drill Peck|2=Bubble Beam|3=Metal Claw}} as a Prinplup}} Moves improvised Related articles Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) Category:Anime starter Pokémon de:Kennys Impoleon es:Empoleon de Kenny fr:Pingoléon de Kenny it:Empoleon di Kenny ja:ケンゴのエンペルト